Bish
(the episode begins outside at TV Studio, Katy Perry's Swish Swish can be heard inside, as we see inside it is revealed she is performing for Saturday Night Live , SpongeBob comes on the stage and does the 'Backpack Kid' dance and the crowd goes wild as the song ends. It is then revealed what we just saw was a video SpongeBob was watching on YouTube) SpongeBob: (facepalm) ..and that's how I became a meme. EVERYONE WHO LIKED THAT VIDEO IS A 'BISH'! (phone call, SpongeBob answers) Jello? LightBob: (on phone) Hey, sponge. I saw the video. SpongeBob: Is it bad? LightBob: Not really, the music video just came out and everyone hates it. The meme is passing! SpongeBob: Really? LightBob: Why don't you come outside and we can go get a Charlie C? SpongeBob: (hangs up and goes outside) Wow, you really standing out here the whole time? (a bus pulls up with Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Sandy and Temmie in it, they burst out laughing and SpongeBob runs inside in tears) Patrick: Hey, where'd SpongeBob go? SpongeBob: (through the window) SHUT UP, YOU (censored)! I'M GONNA RUN AWAY! (he flies up into space as the shooting star meme plays) Squidward: Out of all the ridiculous things that sea creature has done, that one is the most non-nonsensical. Patrick: (pause) Hey, Squidward's not wearing pants today! Squidward: How many times do we have to go over this, I DON'T NEED TO! LightBob: Guys, stop arguing! We have to go get back SpongeBob! Mr. Krabs: Someone has a crush. LightBob: (imitating Smosh) SHUT UP! (normal voice) Who's with me? (everyone steps back except Patrick) Patrick: I like pie. LightBob: (facepalms) Right, Patrick, you're with me. To get into space we need a rocket. Sandy? Sandy: I gave mine to Temmie last weekend. LightBob: Then make another one! Sandy: But then this would be a really quick and pointless episode! LightBob: What the heck. Temmie? Temmie: well, uh, a fwend of tem need wocket so tem give it 2 him! LightBob: You're taking us there, NOW! Temmie: but tem is very very bus- (LightBob holds out a box of Temmie Flakes) deal! (we see a Temmie Flakes commercial) Temmie Flakes! An original breakfast Temmie Flakes! It's so good you can't taste it! Temmie Flakes! Don't forget to digest it, Temmie Flakes in your mouth! Temmie Flakes! Pat of a complete breakfast... (commercial ends as the trio enter a nightclub) Temmie: he's right over- Patrick: (notices a stripper, though no footage is seen despite how obvious it is) Sexy! LightBob: PATRICK! THIS IS A KIDS SHOW! Patrick: I thought this was Life in Bikini Bottom... (they approach the DJ) Temmie: hOI!!1!! u know dat roket tem gave u, tem need it back. DJ Jeffy: I sold it. (loads a pile of money onto the DJ booth) LightBob: (annoyed) Could you tell us who you sold it to? DJ Jeffy: (pause, then starts to continuously spank his diaper) LightBob: Does he do this a lot? Temmie: some say he's worse dan jake paul... Time Card: Some time later... DJ Jeffy: 7 Sesame Street. LightBob: THANKS! WE'RE IN A REALLY BIG HURRY SO WE HAVE TO GO NOW! BUH-BYE, SWEETHEART! (quickly rushes them out) Now, let's just get to that address and- IT'S NIGHTTIME! HOLY- Narrator: Will the gang finish their pointless quest? Find out next time on Life in Bikini Bottom!